NV4
The NV4 (referred to as M4 in the game files) is a Kendall Ballistics assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Campaign The NV4 appears to be SATO's default assault rifle as virtually every soldier is seen wielding it. When all side missions are completed, the NV4 unlocks the Tracker Rounds upgrade, which makes shots that hit enemies highlight them on the player's HUD for a short time. Multiplayer The NV4, along with the R3K, is the first assault rifle to be unlocked in Infinite Warfare, at rank 4. It is a ballistic weapon. Unlike many of the weapons of Infinite Warfare, the NV4 is a ballistic weapon, meaning that certain attachments, such as extended magazines, are only available to it, and that it can punch through walls, unlike an energy weapon's rounds, which ricochet with low damage. This weapon's primary benefits are its incredibly low recoil - lowest in class - and a long four shot kill range, up to 36 meters, and only dropping down to a 5 shot kill, unlike the KBAR-32. However, this weapon features moderate idle sway, meaning that landing shots on target at a distance are sometimes a nuisance. However, this is worse for a weapon so reliant on accuracy and long-ranged combat as the NV4. The rate of fire is somewhat below average, being outclassed by the KBAR-32, Type-2, and the OSA, but higher than the Volk. This means that only until after the KBAR-32, Type-2, and OSA drop down to a five shot kill will the NV4 kill faster than any of these guns, but the NV4 counters with a long range and improved accuracy. This makes it an excellent long ranged assault rifle. In terms of damage output, the NV4 is possibly the worst assault rifle in the game. However, the NV4 is one of the easiest weapons to use in the game due to its low recoil and acceptable stats across the board. This weapon doesn't excel in any gunfight, but it is never at a severe disadvantage. Its well-rounded nature allow many attachments to be acceptable options on the NV4. The Reflex Sight is a basic sight that is a serviceable replacement to the NV4's iron sights. The Scout Hybrid supplies two sights with different zoom levels and fields of view, allowing the user to choose which sight is most comfortable at the user's leisure. The Trojan sight will illuminate enemy targets regardless of smoke or lighting. This makes target acquisition extremely easy. Possibly the best sight to use on the NV4, the VMC sight at first appears to be a standard reflex sight with a different reticle, but by holding triangle, the long range mode is engaged, reducing recoil significantly, while also highlighting targets. The NV4 already has great accuracy, so using this attachment accentuates an extreme precision strength the NV4 relies upon, while also being a versatile sight picture that can adapt depending on the combat conditions. The ELO sight is a very clear sight picture that is functionally interchangeable with the Reflex Sight. The Thermal Scope is another sight useful on the NV4, since it has a higher than average zoom, while making targets beam out of the surroundings. Keep in mind, however, that anyone using the Cold-Blooded perk will not be illuminated, and will blend in with the other cold heat signatures seen when aiming. The Foregrip is mainly a waste of an attachment, since it only partially reduces view kick, which this gun already has little of. The Quickdraw Handle can be effective at times, since it hastens the aiming procedure, allowing the user to concentrate his aim more quickly. Extended Mags is quite useful, since the NV4 requires many bullets to kill a target, and this is magnified when dealing with multiple targets. This is one of the exclusive attachments for the NV4, since it's a ballistic weapon. It is most useful in sustained fire, unlike the Fusion Mag, which, while it can generate infinite ammo, requires the player to stop firing for a few seconds to regenerate ammo. The Suppressor gives a range reduction to the NV4 while giving the user the benefit of remaining off the radar when firing the NV4. The Rifled Barrel, while exclusive to ballistic weapons, is not overly useful to the NV4 as the NV4 already has good range to boot. The Rifled Barrel can be selected to antagonize the Suppressor's range reduction. The Stock increases the user's strafing speed, allowing the user to evade bullets and get behind cover while aiming more easily. The Laser Sight improves on hip-fire accuracy, something that can make the NV4 better suited to close quarters. FMJ increases the NV4's power when shooting through cover, something that can allow for easier kills against concealed foes. Hollow Point can increase the damage of headshots when they are dealt. The March 10th, 2017 patch increased the recoil of the NV4 slightly, hindering the extremely long range capabilities of the NV4.http://charlieintel.com/2017/03/09/playlist-update-infinite-warfare-now-live-ps4-xbox-one/ A hidden change also included that the range of the NV4 was reduced by 10% Variants Zombies The NV4 appears as a wall gun for $1500 in Zombies in Spaceland and is unlocked for customization at level 24. The NV4 is a highly stable and accurate assault rifle, both easy to obtain and useful for carrying into higher rounds. Similar to the KN-44, the NV4 has decent base damage, being able to carry the player into rounds 11-13 without any upgrades. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine for $5000, the NV4 becomes the Reckoner, gaining increased damage, a larger magazine, and more reserve ammo. After upgrading the Pack-a-Punch Machine, the Reckoner can be upgraded (double pack-a-punched) to the Masonic-4 for $10,000. This further increases damage, magazine size, and reserve ammo. Gallery NV4 IW.jpg NV4 Zombies Unlock Card IW.png|The NV4 being unlocked in Zombies. NV4 ConceptArt IW.jpg|A Kendall Ballistics schematic of the weapon. Trivia *On the side of this weapon, it reads NOVA NV-4. *The number "44" is written on the magazine. *Situated slightly lower than the Iron sights, "NV-4", the American flag, and "Kendall Ballistics Weapon System" is written. *On the side of the weapon, NV4 is written. *The American flag can be seen in the bottom right of the frontal side panel. References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Assault Rifles